


Last Generation

by ADMDGrissom



Series: Angsty Drabbles of Ino-Shika-Chou [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Gen, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADMDGrissom/pseuds/ADMDGrissom
Summary: This isn't look good to the 17th generation of ino-shika-chou...
Series: Angsty Drabbles of Ino-Shika-Chou [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Last Generation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... I'm back, with the Inojin angst... Okay, I don't know what more to say, comment and share your thought? leave kudos? Well, that's all survivors.

“I’m sorry, Yamanaka-san, you are sterile.” the doctor spoke while checking and reading a sheet on her clipboard. “But there is still hope.” Continued before the patient could say anything.

“...Okay, you don’t have to follow. I’ll keep that in mind for the next visit.” Yamanaka-san said it like a goodbye to his doctor and left the doctor’s office.

“Inojin! What did she say?” asked the young woman who had the blond guy in a half-hug class.

“I am sterile... “The moment those words came out of the young man’s mouth, the tears he was suppressing sprouted like a stream, his girlfriend hugged him tightly trying to comfort him, and herself.

Everything that could go wrong, I had done. Murphy’s law is quite precise in that respect. Years ago, his best friend’s parents were killed in a diabolic plan that, unfortunately, had worked. His father died on an ANBU mission that went wrong, incorrect calculations were made and the entire team was killed. Chouchou had died in a battle a few months ago, her parents separated and her mother returned to Kumogakure. Now, a few weeks ago he had been on a deadly mission, where he was captured and tortured until he was found a week ago. I still hadn’t been able to forget anything that happened, at times like that, he wished he wasn’t been born a Yamanaka.

_“So, boy… are you going to give us the information or not? We just want this to be as easy and painless for you.” it was what the man said in front of him who seemed to be the leader of the group. Inojin kept her mouth tight and looked at the man with contained anger, in silence “Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you, blondie. Take him away.” the leader ordered his subordinates and was dragged to another room._

_The room didn’t seem to be a big deal, with no windows, no grilles, no way to escape other than the metal door they went through to get in. In the middle of the room was a simple wooden chair, and behind it, it was chains attached to the wall. Inojin was pulled into the middle of the room in front of the chair, being held by chains and two men on each side. The leader entered the room behind them, and stood in front of the door._

_“Undress him.” it was the next order the subordinates received and at that moment, Inojin was alarmed and began to fight against his ties. The men mocked him and began to cut off all his clothes until leaving him as he came into the world. “Sit him down.” they threw Inojin in the chair, spread his legs and fastened them to the two front legs of a chair. “Last chance, blonde.” Inojin opened his mouth and immediately closed it and shook his head, just looking at the ground and accepting his fate. He did not close his eyes, so he could observe the dried blood on the chair and reach the ground. He closed his eyes._

Apparently, this would be the last generation of the Ino-Shika-Chou.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my tumblr account: double-butterfly.tumblr.com


End file.
